Typically, a memory, such as a non-volatile memory, includes multiple memory cells arranged in the form of groups. Each group is connected to a corresponding word-line. The length of the word-line may vary depending on the memory array size and the technology used. As a result, a longer word-line may unnecessarily load its corresponding word-line decoder. In such cases, a word-line driver is used to drive the word-line.
The word-line driver is coupled, on one end, to a word-line decoder output, and on the other end, to a word-line. When the non-volatile memory is in an active mode, i.e., ready for being actively read or written, the word-line driver functions as a regular driver, following the word-line decoder, and providing a current source to pull up the word-line to a high voltage when the word-line is selected, and pull down the word-line to a low voltage when the word-line is not selected. When the non-volatile memory is in a standby mode, i.e., the memory cannot be actively read or written, and the power consumption is maintained at a level sufficient to retain the information stored in the memory cell arrays, the word-line driver clamps the word-line voltage to the low voltage.
Various word-line drivers are being used nowadays. However, the conventional word-line drivers are characterized by high stand-by power consumption and occupation of substantial silicon area.